


So what now

by AestheticalRaindrops



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Quadrant Vacillation, Romantic Fluff, mituna needs kurloz, not really important ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticalRaindrops/pseuds/AestheticalRaindrops
Summary: Mituna and Kurloz reunite in the dream bubbles





	So what now

So now what?

they were dead, Meenah had made sure of that, so now what? What did they _do_ in this afterlife? Aranea said they could watch the new scratch players, but Mituna wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. Apparently the new universe was very gorey and very violent, according to Meenah, and Mituna decided he had had enough gore and violence to last him a lifetime.

everyone marveled at how all of their physical ailments seemed to just disappear. all the scars, the scratches, the burns... they had just vanished along with the world from where they came from. And yet Mituna still couldn't move even the lightest thing, not even if he wanted to. If he even tried he would get a pounding headache that would last for days on end, making his emotions even more unstable than they already were. 

So without psionics, and without watching the new scratch players, what did he do? 

He sighed and sat at the edge of Meenah's lake. She was with Aranea and Cronus watching the new players, so there was no threat in sitting there. Usually when he was bored he would go hang out with Latula, and they would play video games or skateboard, but after they had entered the dream bubbles, she had asked if they take a break. Something about how she wanted to adjust to this life on her own and that once they were settled they would be together again. Mituna hoped she was telling the truth. He needed her far more than he realized. And because of this break, he didn't want to bother her, so he sat instead. 

He left his helmet beside him. It was a bad idea, seeing how accident prone he is, but he wanted to feel the wind on his face and in his hair. 

he hadn't seen Kurloz since they had all died. 

maybe that's what had been worrying him so. Mituna hadn't seen his moirail since.. however long they had been dead. That was surely what was bothering him! Maybe he could go looking for the mime? 

but no. If kurloz did not want to be found, then he would stay lost. Mituna sighed, disappointment crushing him as he curled back in on himself. His body suit suddenly felt far to tight, and his hair which covered his eyes was suddenly the most annoying thing in the dream bubbles. He groaned and let his head fall between his knees. He wanted to go home. He wanted Latula.

He wanted Kurloz. 

And before he knew it, yellow tinted tears began to fall from his cheeks. He felt so weak, so childish. Look at him! Crying like a grub over their lusus leaving to hunt! Cronus would surely call him pathetic if he saw him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He missed Latula. He missed Kurloz. He missed Beforus. 

A wave of anger hit him as he chucked his helmet into the lake, standing up with his fists at his sides. "FUCK YOU MEENAH!" he screamed at the sky, before crumpling down again. It was bad to wish you were dead, but he technically already was. Maybe it wasn't so bad to just wish you could've passed on and stayed there in peace. 

His tears came harder after he realized that he had thrown his helmet into the lake, meaning he wouldn't be able to get it back. He couldn't swim, and knowing Cronus he would probably find it and ruin it before giving it back, and he doubted Meenah would just give it to him without him doing something for her first. He didn't know anyone else who could swim other than maybe Aranea, but she was with the sea dwellers as he spoke! No way he could grab her attention without grabbing the others as well. 

He whimpered. 'good job Mituna, you fucked up again.' he deprecated himself, wiping his eyes. 

so what now? 

he decided he would sit in his own sadness for just a bit longer, until he felt a presence. Right in the back of his mind, a sort of buzzing. 

could it be..?

Mituna practically whipped around, almost falling into the lake but being caught by a bony, but strong hand. "Kurloz!" he cried, tackling the other in a large hug, knocking them both backwards. His hands gripped at the fabric of his skeleton suit, face buried in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Where have you BEEN!? What the FUCk Kurloz!?" He yelled, shoving the other back as a wave of anger hit him. 

"You think it's fucking FUNNY!? Dink- Think it's OKAY to just WE- LEAVE ME!? NO!" He shouted. He's sure if he still had his psionics, they would be bursting and popping around his head and his hands. The anger flooding him made him more frantic. A headache began to form, and his words felt jumbled and clunky, but he was too pissed to care. His moirail, the person who was supposed to always be there for him had just up and left him! And now the stupid clown seemed to think it was okay to just waltz up to him like nothing happened!? Hell no!

Kurloz tried to talk to him through the sign language he had mastered by now, but it only frustrated Mituna more. "I don't understand your stupid FUCKING HAND SIGNS!" He yelled, tears coming back to his eyes before he shuddered and sniffled, hugging Kurloz close. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He whimpered, all anger just leaving him and replacing him with shame and apologetic pity. 

Kurloz stroked his hair. **_'I'm sorry, diamond mine. i did not mean to be apart from you for so motherfuckin long.'_** His voice sounded in Mituna's head. The gold blood shivered, even though he was beyond used to the feeling of Kurloz's presence flooding his mind. Kurloz didn't know that his diamond would react this way to his absence. He hadn't even realized he had even been gone for that long. 

The mime held his moirail close and felt a tug deep in his heart. Mituna had lost his Tulip, and he knew he couldn't stand losing his mime as well. It hurt Kurloz's heart. He had stayed away out of fear. Fear of the bright red feelings growing in his stomach the more he thinks about the unstable psionic user. surely this would be the end of their already fragile moirailigiance. Kurloz really didn't want to lose Mituna like he had lost his kitty bitch, but his feelings only grew more and more flushed, getting less and less pale. 

he was scared of the future, and the consequences that would come with a pity this strong. 

~><~

Mituna sighed as he rested against the soft pile in Kurloz's respite block. It was a stark contrast to Mituna's personal pile. Kurloz's was made of soft pillows and blankets, old shirts and pants with a few bottles of the "wicked elixir" He liked to partake in. It cradled the lowbloods body so softly, and smelled almost overwhelmingly like Kurloz, it was amazing and so very comfy. 

It was the first time Mituna had laid in it. 

Kurloz was a solitary creature, Mituna had known this for years. So when Kurloz got antsy about Mituna coming over, the yellowblood understood completely. Kurloz gave him space, he would do the same! It just wasn't the skaters place to pry and poke and go where he wasn't wanted, no matter how curious he was. So when Kurloz brought them to his hive, Mituna had taken the leap and asked if he could stay the night. He expected to be turned down, but Kurloz just smiled and led him to the mime's house.

Kurloz was nervous about it. Of course he was. He wanted Mituna to come over, he did! But Mituna was a lowblood, and even the thought of Mituna scenting his hive, made his blood pusher pound and his face light up purple beneath the thick layers of grease paint he adorned. The highblood knew his moirail was none the wiser, as most lowbloods didn't even know scenting was a thing! But as Kurloz watched his diamond snuggle into his pile, he almost wanted to believe Mituna scented it on purpose. 

Kurloz gulped down the thoughts before they got out of hand, and sat before Mituna quietly, looking down at his palest with the most fondest of pity. looking at him with Red love and a flushed blood pusher. 

he sighed quietly through his nose, catching Mituna's attention. "Kurloz..." he whined, holding out his arms to his moirail, a sliver of his eyes peeking through the curtain of his thick curls. It was enough to break down whatever resolve Kurloz had left as he climbed into his own pile, holding Mituna so dearly in his arms. A small giggle lept from the lowbloods throat, curling into the bigger troll. Kurloz noted with sick satisfaction that the teal smell of Latula had almost completely left his moirail, and was already beginning to be covered by Kurloz's own. It made a deep purr erupt from his throat, making Mituna smile and purr back. 

Mituna's purr was akin to the sound of a purrbeast. gentle and soft. An almost twinkling sound that could comfort even the most fussy of wrigglers. Kurloz's was much darker. A sound deep within his throat that could easily be mistaken as a growl. The highblood didn't worry. He knew his diamond would understand the sound, and the way that Mituna smiled and snuggled closer, a purr that reached Kurloz's ears, it was clear Mituna did. 

Only his diamond would understand him like this, and no matter how selfish it was, he wanted Mituna to not just be his palest, but also his most flushed. 

Kurloz knew he would have to share once Latula decided their break was over, but _god _he secretly hoped that day would never come. He didn't want Mituna to go back to her. Didn't want to see him with anyone other than him. It was so so _selfish_ But Kurloz couldn't bring himself to care. Not with Mituna curled next to him in his arms on his pile. He couldn't care when his palest so dear was so close to him. So close it was almost flushed. 

Mituna felt the disturbance in the presence towards the back of his brain. "Kurloz..." The lowblood said quietly. It was a question, and Kurloz knew it. He was asking what was wrong. Was asking why his moirail was so dark, so distressed. Kurloz purred louder to sooth his palest, but he knew Mituna wasn't fooled. He knew Kurloz too well, which only made Kurloz want him even more. 

The mime sighed softly. _**Diamond mine, **_He began. **_Promise me that, after I tell you this, you will not think of me any differently. _**Kurloz couldn't believe what he was about to do. Mituna shivered and nodded. "Of course! Nothing you could do would make me think of you other than my stupid clown." He laughed. KKurloz smiled fondly before taking a deep breath. 

**_My diamond dearest... You have made my life so much better. so much clearer. While in my truest life I did love my kitty bitch in the redest of hues, I fear that... My feelings towards you have shifted to be brighter... _**His connection to Mituna's mind began to slip with his nerves, his chucklevoodoos harder to control. Mituna froze. "W- what are you saying.?" He asked, gulping softly. 

** _I'm saying that, I want you. I want you as red and flushed as I can._ **

It felt like time had stopped, and maybe in a way it had. Kurloz felt that stillness in his Moirail, and the rich blood pumping through his veins. His body felt like ice, even to him, and his breath came short and quiet. Still, as to not break the fragile balance of the air around them. 

Mituna suddenly felt the familiar spark of anger light up in his core. He sat up quickly and whipped around to face Kurloz. "are you FUCKING SERIOUS!? DUDE! I can't believe how dumb you are!!"

Kurloz felt his stomach drop. _**Then the feelings aren't returned..? **_

"NO of course not! I've liked you for fucking YEARS you fucking clown! FUCKING YEARS! You absolute Purple-blooded BARKBEAST! I can't believe it took you this long to catch on!" He yelled, facepalming himself rather viciously. Kurloz blinked before sitting up and wrapping his long, slender, arms around his... Moirail..?

If his feelings were returned... What now? 

Mituna sighed. "Stop thinking and just kiss me already." Which is exactly what Kurloz did.

Sure they had kissed before, but it was only on the cheek or the forehead at most. places that Moirails were allowed to. Kissing Mituna's lips was completely different. It almost felt like the lowbloods long burnt out psiionics had sparked to life once more, conducting themselves into Kurloz through the connection at the lips. It was gentle and soft, sloppy and messy, a reflection of the relationship. 

Kurloz wouldn't have it any other way. 

_**Mituna... Would you make me the happiest motherfucker and be my redest of lovers? **_He asked softly. Mituna laughed and nodded. "Duh, stupid clown." 

and then they kissed again

**Author's Note:**

> there is just not enough on this ship and it kind of hurts. They're just so!! Cute!! Of course Mituna and Latula are an adorable couple, but I just want to see more Mituna and Kurloz in a fluffy romantic setting. Both ships are just so cute!! there's just less Mituna/Kurloz, so I'm writing it first. I'll probably write Mituna and Latula next.


End file.
